In the related art, there are known microscope systems that create super-resolution images having a resolution equal to optical resolution or greater by performing convolutional filtering on an image of a specimen obtained by detecting fluorescence from the specimen with a confocal microscope to enhance high-frequency components (for example, see Patent Literature 1).